The Spider and the Butterfly
by Bearbar123
Summary: What happens when the Butterfly gets caught in the spiders trap. Is it truly a trap or was it a way to protect the Butterfly? May change rating in the future. NarakuxKagome
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I do not Own Inuyasha this is all for fun**

Chapter 1

"Inuyasha SIT BOY!" The thud against the ground and stomp of footsteps told the group Kagome had gone off to bathe so they relaxed and started to set up came. For the past few days Kagome and Inuyasha had been getting in fight after fight, almost always ending with them camping for the night so they assumed this one would be like all the others but meanwhile with Kagome...

I dip my finger into the water to test the warmth and shiver as goosebumps run up and down my arm. I step back and start to take off my clothes, my jacket went first and when I went to remove my pants I heard a rustle in the bushes behind me. I turn around and look into the darkness of the woods.

"Miroku, if that is you I wont intervene when Sango beats you up." The wind shift and Kagura drifted out of the trees smiling at me. Her feather floated a few feet above the ground in front of me.

"Kagome, I hope you forgive me. I can't defy Naraku this time, it will lead to my death." A barrier formed around me in seconds from the gem Kagura was holding and I was lifted up onto her feather before we took to the skies.

"I will tell you was much as I can as we fly, he cannot watch us here. Naraku wants you brought to him, he seems to think he can use your powers to eliminate the very thing that makes him weak, do not let him I left a way for your companions to follow, you all might be my only way to freedom."

"Why would my powers help his weakness? You have been slipping me info for weeks, surely you must know what his weakness is."

"Only Kanna knows that." The winds changed and I felt we had gone through a barrier, I was quickly surrounded my miasma and my lungs flt like they were burning, but the winds kept most of it off me.

"The miasma will stay outside the castle, once we get inside it will be better." Even Kagura's voice had gotten horse. We land in a courtyard and I was ushered inside to a room right off the garden.

Inside the room was a bed, black silk sheets adorned it. Wood furniture stained to the darkest color it seemed possible dotted itself around the room. Kanna, dressed in all white stood out among everything.

"I am here to serve you well you are here." Her hollow voice spooked me and I really couldn't wait till Inuyasha came to get me. The door was opened and Naraku stepped through the door Hakudoshi at his side.

"Welcome to the house of the spider Kagome. I suggest you get use to it here. Inuyasha will not be coming to get you. Kanna here will get you anything you need, if you wish to spend time in the garden simply ask Kagura to blow the miasma away. I wish you a good time here, I saved you from the pain that would have befallen you if you stayed."

He drifted across the room in a few steps and grabbed my wrist pulling me against his chest. I could hear a faint beat as if his heart was somewhere else and in his body at the same time. I tense as he wraps one arm around me making me look up to him.

"If you wish to see why you are better off here you may ask Kanna, but do not blame me for what you see, her mirror only shows the truth." I wash pushed away lightly before he, Hakudoshi, and finally Kagura with a sympathetic look on her face, eft me in the room alone with Kanna.

 **A/N: How do you like the chapter? I know i haven't been on in a while, one word School, One wish is currently on hold. My old computer which I had lots of writing on had to get replaced so I don't know if or when i'm going to pick it up, but I do have a new story for yall hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: I do not Own Inuyasha this is all for fun**

Chapter 2

I first decided to wash the miasma that clung to my skin off me, I would feel much better for it. I turn to Kanna to ask her where the bath was but it was like she could read my mind, which I sometimes thought she could, She already had the door to the baths open and laid a black kimono with a red Obi on the bench.

She helped me bath and afterwards she brushed my hair with gentle hands before I sat next to the window looking longfully towards the way I had been brought here. I could see Kagura flying away already, off on another mission for Naraku.

"Kagura doesn't understand why Naraku demands her to do stuff. He understands that many would hurt her just for her being from him."

"Do you care for her? People think you don't have emotions."

"Of course, she is my sister. I may lack the showing of emotions and follow Naraku, but I do have them. I did offer to take care of you, Naraku was going to have a maid do it."

She offered to care for me well I was here? I looked at the little girl and smiled at her. She held her mirror in her lap as we sat in the window and I glanced at it, remembering she tried to take my soul once with it.

"Naraku said you could show me what was happening with my friends. Could you show me please, I worry for Shippo, I know Sango and Miroku can handle themselves, but he is really young."

"Are you sure you want me to show you, it could hurt you. Remember I only show what is the truth in my mirror I can't see everything, but the stuff I do is happening, or has happened recently."

"I can take the truth. Kanna, Shippo reminds me so much of the little brother I had to leave behind when I started this. I must make sure he is okay." She looked at me before she looked down at her hands holding the mirror out. It's surface rippled as I leaned in to see what was happening.

 **A/N: Here is chapter 2. Kanna has feelings! Also Kagome is about to look at what Naraku warned her against.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: I do not Own Inuyasha this is all for fun**

Chapter 3

Sango paced back and forth by the spot I was taken, my jacket still laying there as Shippo and Kilala sniffed around the area. Miroku was trying to calm Sango down.

"Sango, she can't have gone far. You know if a demon attacked Shippo would have heard her calling for help."

"Miroku, we don't have inuyasha right now, he ran off after Kagome sat him earlier. Now Kagome is gone as well!" Shippo walked back over and hopped on Miroku's shoulder looking at the two.

"I've sniffed around as best I could with Kilala and we both come to the same conclusion. Where ever Kagome went she went with Kagura. I've promised not to tell you guys but Kagome has been talking with Kagura getting info on Naraku." Sango looked to the skies as she picked up my jacket and my bag before she shivered.

"Then I hope she returns soon, I feel as if we are being watched."

The Image shimmered before it shifted and Inuyasha came into sight. Standing there across from him was Kikyo. She looked right towards me as if she knew I was watching. She then took two steps forward.

"So she used this curse against you again. If it was me in the group I would not use this. She is only useful for the shards which I can see clearly. Let me replace her." I knew her seeing the shards was a lie. I had tested my skills against her before and she could not see them.

"Kagome will be sent home and then you can join us. It could just be us two, like when she leaves for her stupid tests if you want."

"No the monk and taija are useful and they will not leave the kit behind, no let us push her away and then we will find Naraku and kill him on our own." Inuyasha wanted to get rid of me? Maybe what Naraku said was true, he brought me here to protect from this.

 **A/N: Inuyasha is being an Inubaka again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: I do not Own Inuyasha this is all for fun**

Chapter 4

Kanna lowered her mirror as Naraku came into the room looking at me. He nodded to her and she got up and left. I felt Naraku sit down next to me and look out the window.

"I did warn you of what you would see. My castle is out of reach of Inuyasha, stay here where nothing will hurt you. It is late get some rest." I felt his hand on my shoulder before he got up and walked towards the door. Only then did I turn to look to him.

He left the room and Kanna came back in helping me change into clothes to sleep in and I took one last glance out the window.

"I wish I had my bag and Shippo was here with me." I say before I yawn and climb up in bed curling up and falling asleep. I would need my rest if I was to stay strong here. I could already feeling the miasma weakening me.

The next morning I awoke to a maid standing there. She helped me get dressed for the day and then lead me to the dinning hall. When I entered the room it looked like one big dysfunctional family breakfast.

Kagura was gone a not stuck to a doll saying that she would be back in a few days in her place. Hakudoshi sat next to the doll, the Infant between the two like he was caring for it, it technically was his twin. Across the table sat Kohaku eating slowly, and finally in Naraku's lap as he carefully removed what looked like pitch from her hair was Kanna.

I sat down next to Kohaku in the only space left and food was served to me. I looked at Kanna and Naraku laughing a little on the inside how he seemed like her father. In a way he was really the father to everyone, here and not here at the table. Hakudoshi was the suck up son, Kagura the rebellious teen, Kanna the daddies girl, the Infant the baby, and Kohaku the calm kid with Narku as the lone parent.

"What happen to your pretty hair Kanna?" I asked and Hakudoshi smiled, a feeling inside me grew that he was the one that had done it.

"Haku threw pitch at me as I came into the room." My gaze fell to Hakudoshi and he shrunk under it scooting closer to the infant. I then turned to Kanna and smiled beckoning her over to my lap. Naraku was trying to get the pitch out of her hair but was not doing so well. I sat her down on my lap and took a bit of the oil on the table and got it out quickly, Sango had taught me that.

"After breakfast go wash up, but there, all that icky stuff out of your hair." Kanna thanked me with a hug before sitting down next to me between me and Naraku and we all ate. Well except for Naraku he just lectured Hakudoshi about how Kanna's mirror didn't work as well if she was dirty.

 **A/N: Meet the dysfunctional Naraku family**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: I do not Own Inuyasha this is all for fun**

Chapter 5

It was a few days later Kagura returned. I watched from my room as she landed in the courtyard. My yellow bag as picked up off her feather and she walked over to the window opening it up she handed it to me and then closed the window.

I quickly looked through my stuff happy to have everything thing there. I looked at Kagura as she came into the room and sat down on the futon.

"Well when I got the message from Kanna saying you wanted that I wasn't surprised, anyway Naraku told me to get it already. Kikyo has joined the group, she treats the kit pretty harsh but Sango protects him." I nod and close my bag as Naraku walks into the room.

"Kagura leave." The wind witch was gone before he could even finish the two words. I stood and walked back over to the window sitting down as Naraku came up behind me.

"I have not asked for your shards, and I will not, but I do need to deal with Inuyasha and Kikyo. She plays a dirty game with both sides and I shall remove her. I had Kagura clear the garden of Miasma, would you walk with me?"

I looked over my shoulder as Naraku's hand was extended to me. I carefully took it and we walked out into the garden. I still did not trust him but he hadn't harmed me yet. We walked up to a large weeping willow and a place to sit under it's branches.

"Naraku, why did you bring me here, I know it was not to protect me."

"That is true, my sole reason was not to protect you, but it was part. It seems there is a demon I absorbed long ago, but now it causes problems. I want you to purify it for me, if you do so I will let you return to your companions. The Taija and Monk are always looking for you, the kit weeps from your loss."

"I cannot do so Naraku, I can't control my powers."

"Then I guess you will remain here longer." He spoke softly as if he enjoyed that as he pulled me against his chest so I could hear the soft thud.

"You are everything Kikyo is not." I blush softly at this as Kanna and Hakudoshi walked up they looked ready to fight. Naraku drew away from me as Kagura walked up as well.

"Where are you all going?" I ask knowing it would not be best to be left alone here.

"Inuyasha and Kikyo are falling into my trap to get rid of Kikyo. I need to do so before I move on." Kagura stepped up to me and summoned her feather.

"If you want you and Kagura could come along and stay over head, you could have a chance to see your friends, even if it is from afar." I think for a moment before I reach out and take Kagura's hand and let myself be lifted up into the feather.

Kanna get lifted up and set beside me and Hakudoshi join Naraku in his barrier. We are soon flying across the sky towards the large mountain in the distance.

 **A/N: So they are off to meet the Inuyasha group and Naraku tells Kagome one of the reasons he brought her to his place**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: I do not Own Inuyasha this is all for fun**

Chapter 6

Me and Kagura were tucked up away in a little out of the way alcove hopefully to not be dragged into the fighting. I looked down to see Kanna dn Hakudoshi standing a little ways behind Naraku.

The group charged up over the hill Kikyo being carried on Inuyasha's back and everyone else running along behind him.

"Naraku! Where is Kagome! We know you took her, now give her back!"

"I did not take her, I offered and she took. I believe she and Kagura are enjoying some time together now, they called it girl bonding time."

"That is a lie Momma would never leave us!" Tears came to my eyes at Shippo's words and I wanted to go comfort him but I knew Kagura would not let me get in the way.

Inuyasha jumped at Naraku only for Hakudoshi to dash forward and push him away, a distraction. Kanna moved forward before looking up at us, Sango followed her gave and called Kilala ready to fly up here but Naraku used his tentacles to keep her and Miroku busy.

Kanna moved right in front of Kikyo and held out her mirror. Kikyo held her chest as she bent forward, the part of my soul that hung onto her pulled off and she started to disolve into ashed. Kagura took that as her cue it seems and we were down beside Kanna quickly, pulling Kanna onto the feather.

"Mamma!"

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha and Shippo both yelled at the same time Shippo jumping onto my lap and Inuyasha running towards us, Hakudoshi having faded into the shadows. He floated up into Naraku's barrier and Naraku chuckled.

"Kagome, I believe this is yours." He took the soul hovering around Kanna and pushed it into me. My chest hurt and I fell over Kanna holding onto me as we flew away.

"Naraku what have you done with my mama?"

"I've given her back the other half of her soul. Her power should now be under her control, and greater then ever before." My eyes started to drift shut as we flew back towards the castle.


End file.
